


Sea Deep

by TKG_420



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Love, mermaid, prince - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKG_420/pseuds/TKG_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Demetri, a young and optimistic prince, gets put into an arranged marriage—by tradition according to his father—he sets out on a journey to find true love of his own. During his journey, he meets a girl, Amara, but she isn’t just an ordinary girl, no—she’s a mermaid. One who not only made her way into Demetri’s heart, but did so at a great cost.</p><p>Based off of the Little Mermaid.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Little Mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Deep

_**Prologue** _

 

       "I'm here for a potion, Minerva."

       "A potion, you say?" The witch tilted her head in mock interest. "Might I ask what for?"

       Edgar clenched his fists. “Drop the pleasant façade Minerva, you know what for.” He spat, obviously not in the mood for the woman’s playful manner.

       Minerva felt a spark of delight in spotting the annoyance within her old foe’s eyes, her pale, cracked lips turning up into a crooked smile—the uneven shards of her yellowing teeth showing bit by bit. However, despite the hag’s deviousness, she knew he was right. News travels unnaturally fast in the waters of Ethelania, what with all the gossiping creatures that dwell there. It was only natural that the sea witch of all people would find out the kingdom’s secrets eventually.

       "Right you are, your majesty," said Minerva, "but I must say, I’m surprised to see you, of all people, coming to me for aid. It’s quite amusing.”

       "Yes, very. Now can we get back to the matter at hand?" Edgar questioned irritably. Minerva let out a sly chuckle.

       "As you wish, your majesty.” The upper half of the witch’s pale, scaly body lowered into a bow—adding onto the man’s nerves. "Now, the spell you seek is one to rekindle the deceased. A potion that significant is far beyond my many, many years of conjure practices.”

       "Really? But aren't you the most powerful sorceress in all of Ethelania?” Edgar wondered, a knowing smirk sliding onto his face. He'd recited the witch’s words from a previous encounter; the remembrance slightly irked the old hag.

       "I _was_ before you banished me to this godforsaken prison," snarled Minerva. Edgar’s smirk grew even wider. He knew very well how incapable she was indeed; he would not have come without a guard if he thought the job wasn’t thoroughly done.

       "Nevertheless," Minerva continued, "there is another way to induce the potion, but this option comes with a price." She slid a ghost of a smirk on her deceitful face.

       "How much do you want?" Edgar asked briskly.

       "Oh no your majesty, the price isn't gold."

       "Then I am not setting you free if that’s where you’re getting at.” Edgar crossed his arms over his chest, indicating that his decision was final. Minerva gave him another crooked smile.

       "Wrong again, dear king. The price is the princess."

       Edgar stilled, his blood nearly running cold. “My..my daughter?”

       "Yes, your daughter," cooed Minerva. " In blood, she’s the closest to the queen than any other in the kingdom. It’ll be fairly simple to trade her soul for your wife’s.”

       Edgar grimaced. His daughter is still only an infant, barely even two. To give her away would be to give away his last piece of sanity—to let go of the remaining remnants of his wife. With that thought, Edgar clenched his fists with sudden determination.

       "No Minerva," he said, "I don't know what type of dark, unholy sorcery you’re trying to manipulate me into, but I won’t stand for it.”

       Hearing his stern words Minerva, as if unfazed, cocked her head to the side. “But isn’t this what you came to me for?” She asked.

       "I've changed my mind." Edgar declared. "I will _not_ bargain my daughter’s life, Minerva.” Edgar growled, glaring deeply into Minerva’s eyes.

       The witch frowned. "Now Edgar, you of all people should know that I don’t take no for an answer,” she said, watching as Edgar abruptly stepped away from her. The calm waves of the shore seemed to come alive, wrapping around the king’s ankles and tugging harshly. He fell on the white sand surrounding the cove with a grunt.

       "I suggest you watch yourself, King Edgar," Minerva warned. "You are in my domain now. I may not have much power, but I won’t tolerate your acts of disparage any longer.”

       Edgar looked up at the witch with disgust. "I'll give you until tomorrow by nightfall. That should be more than enough time to decide.” Minerva’s words echoed in the king’s head, even as she began to descend into the waters beneath her.

       "Goodnight, your majesty." She said with another meaningless bow, then with a smirk, she was gone.


End file.
